


A Perfect Match

by NotAHero



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actors, Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Filming, First Kiss, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Underage, Older Man/Younger Man, On Set, RPF, Rom Howney, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Tom, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a little - barely noticable, sort of - more like life on set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAHero/pseuds/NotAHero
Summary: Robert and Tom meet for the first time on the set of the MCU's Civil War.They continue working together.This is their journey through the years and films, and how they fell in love.





	1. Captain America - Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fic, both Tom and Robert are single (Sorry, Susan!). 
> 
> They're their real age, with Robert living in the States, while Tom resides in England. (So this is NOT underage for those worrying). 
> 
> This is full of tooth rotting fluff so have your dentist on speed-dial!

He watched the young man walk towards him, his eyes wide and wondrous, soaking everything up like a sponge.

"Robert, I'd like you to meet Mr. Holland, our new Spider-Man. Tom, this is-"

"The one and only Robert Downey Jr. What a pleasure to meet you." The young man's bright eyes shone with an awed joy Robert hadn't seen in a long time.

"Pleasure's all mine," he replied, shaking Tom's hand. His grip was firm. "Welcome to the family."

"I still can't believe it," Tom said, pumping Robert's hand, "I mean, I never thought that I'd meet you one day, let alone be able to work with you. And now I'm here, working with you in a franchise I've loved all my life, being the one character I've wanted to play since I could walk." His enthusiasm was refreshing and Robert smiled at him.

"Thanks, kid. Looking forward to it." He gently detached his hand from Tom's. "I still need this though." He winked, amused at the soft blush spreading over Tom's face. He muttered an apology, shuffling awkwardly before being shepherded away, undoubtedly to be introduced to the rest of the cast and crew.

"He's awfully young, isn't he?" Robert murmured to nobody in particular as he watched the young man being shown off like a priced champion.

"Yeah, but he's good."

Robert smirked. "Of course, otherwise he wouldn't be here, right?"

The kid - he couldn't help himself, he seemed terribly young - didn't look like much: shorter than Robert, slender, almost scrawny, with too big hands and a mop of floppy brown hair. But he held himself straight as if wanting to make up for his height, and he moved with the easy elegance of a dancer - all smooth, almost liquid motions.

And the longer Robert watched him, the more he realized how perfect the kid was.

Despite his lean figure, he was strong; toned muscles flexing beneath the tight, unforgiving suit. Not the tough strength of some of his co-stars, more like a feline, quiet strength, only visible if one paid enough attention. It didn't take him long to completely inhabit his part, filling it with such shy pride it was a joy to watch him work.

Their first scene together was something he wouldn't easily forget. He didn't have to work too hard to be impressed. Tom was as prepared as one could be; he knew all his lines, how to move, always aware of the camera. And yet he adapted instantly whenever Robert went off-script, didn't even bat an eye when he started improvising. It took only a few takes to nail the scene, and Robert knew it would be nice to work closely with Tom in the next few days.

Afterwards, as they watched their scenes on the small screen, he didn't even mind the closeness. Usually he liked some space, which everyone knew. Tom didn't. So he crowded into the enclosed space around the screen, pressing against Robert's side. He was warm and tense, a slight worry radiating from him.

"That was great," Robert said, wanting to put him at ease, "you're a natural."

The proud smile flickering over Tom's face was so bright, Robert was taken aback for a moment.

"Can we try one more?" Tom asked shyly, knowing full well that it wasn't really necessary.

"Sure, but I think we've got it."

"Yeah? Don't you think-"

"Tom," Robert interrupted, "that was basically perfect. There's no need for another." For some reason he couldn't stand the insecurity on the young man's face.

Tom nodded slowly and straightened his back.

"If you say so." He still sounded unsure.

Robert stood up as well, clapping a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"I do. And what I say goes." He grinned at the younger man, gently steering him off set. "Let's have a quick bite before Cap kicks your ass."


	2. Spider-Man: Homecoming

Robert was trying to read the new lines he got handed earlier but the low laughs and giggles from the other side of the set kept distracting him.

Tom was lounging in his chair, a young man next to him. They were goofing around, and from the looks of it, they were close. Robert's eyes narrowed at the many casual touches they shared.

Somebody sidled up next to him.

"Hey Jimmy," Robert said, glad for the distraction.

"You need to hydrate, boss." He handed him his water bottle, and he took an obliging sip.

"Do you know who that is with Tom over there? I've seen him around but..." he trailed off, not wanting to seem too eager.

"His name's Harrison. Officially he's here as his PA, but they're basically BFF's." Jimmy made air-quotes around the last word, a sour expression on his face. Robert chuckled despite the odd knot in his stomach. He raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

"'BFF's'? Really?"

"It means 'Best Friends Forever', and is apparently a thing these days," Jimmy said, shrugging.

Robert nodded, eyes involuntarily drawn back to the two young men, giggling over something on Tom's phone. Their heads were almost touching as they looked at the device; and once again Robert noticed how unfazed Tom was with the closeness.

Robert himself was already pretty touchy-feely with the people he knew and loved, but Tom was even more so. He had no concept of personal space whatsoever. He was constantly in everyone's space, big hands gently touching arms, shoulders, backs. And even though a film crew was supposed to be close, usually there was an invisible rift between cast and crew. Tom easily bridged that, treating everyone equal. And he was very generous with his affection.

A bit too generous for Robert's taste. And yet, not enough. Because Tom seemed to draw a line with Robert. After the first two days he'd always stepped back whenever he got too close to Robert, keeping at least an arm's length between them. He could only guess that someone had filled him in on the unspoken distance rule he normally had. He didn't know whether he liked it or not.

Somebody called Tom's name, and he looked up, searching gaze flickering over the set. He smiled as he found Robert looking at him. His stomach did something weird. Then Tom blinked and stood, saying something to Harrison whose face lit up; the cold feeling in Robert's stomach increased. Handing the other man his phone, Tom ruffled his hair fondly and hurried away. 

~

Robert yawned, glancing at his phone.

"Ten more minutes," one the countless assistants announced as they passed by, and he nodded wearily.

They'd been shooting all night, take after take, and everybody was exhausted. Yet they kept going to get that perfect shot. Robert hoped the next would be the one; he wanted nothing more than to get out of his costume, take a long hot shower, and sleep for at least 10 hours.

Tom stumbled over, almost falling over his feet. Robert was on his own before he even noticed he'd moved, catching his arm.

"Careful, don't damage the merchandise," he quipped, leading Tom to his chair.

"Haha," he muttered, carefully removing his mask before taking a measured drink from his water bottle. "Not that anyone sees much of it anyways."  He flopped into his chair, water bottle dangling from his fingers. 

Tom was tired; his normally quick movements were sluggish and slow. Clever brown eyes were glazed over, the usual spark in it dimmed. But the biggest hint was the silence between them.

Usually he'd pepper Robert with questions, which often led to deep and genuine conversation about their craft. Every now and then he'd ask for suggestions as to how to improve. Not that there was much to improve. The kid was basically perfect and such a pleasure to work with. Robert hadn't worked with anyone in a long time who could so easily switch between moods, or loved to go off-book just as much as he did.

"Script?" Tom asked lowly, and the ever-present Harrison popped up next to him, handing him a few pages.

"Ta, man."

He squinted at the pages, looking up again. Harrison already handed him his reading glasses, winking at him.

"Don't wrinkle that pretty face of yours."

Robert tried to turn an amused snort into a cough.

Tom glared at him and Harrison in turn; exhausted as he was he looked like a sleepy owl.

"Seriously? My face is barely seen in this."

Robert grinned at Harrison who grinned back, shrugging a shoulder.

"We're only trying to make sure we can still make some money off of your pretty face. You're an Avenger now, don't forget that," Harrison quipped, ducking his head as Tom swatted uncoordinated at him.

"Oi, leave me alone, mate," he said with no heat in it. The other one only patted his head and wandered off to do whatever else he did.

"Your BF is really looking after you, isn't he?" Robert said, weighing his words carefully.

Tom huffed an easy laugh. His voice was soft when he answered.

"You mean BF'F'," he emphasized the last 'f'. "BF would be 'boyfriend'."

Robert put on his best surprised face. "He isn't?"

Tom chuckled, shaking his head.

"He's my _best_ friend. We're not a couple. Although people often think so. Guess they can't imagine a guy being close with another guy and not being afraid to show it." He shrugged; the idea didn't seem to bother him at all.  

Robert hummed noncommittally, ignoring the weight suddenly lifting off his heart.

Tom slowly turned to him, eyeing him thoughtfully. "Why? You jealous?" His head cocked to the side, bright brown eyes entirely too wise for such a young age.  

Robert tried not to fidget under the boy's sharpening gaze.

"What? No! Why would I be?"

Tom watched him intensely, the sleepiness gone. "Why indeed?" he said quietly, the expression on his face too soft to interpret. They stared at each other, the silence between them growing thick and intense.

Eventually Tom looked away, and Robert could breathe again. Tom slid the glasses on his nose, reading over his lines again, lips moving tonelessly.

His quiet presence was oddly soothing for the several aches Robert felt in his body. Tom was usually so sharp, so quick, in body and mind, keeping Robert on his toes with his neverending, intelligent curiosity. Sometimes he seemed to have an endless  energy, still bouncing all over the place while everyone else was ready to call it a night.

Now every motion was heavy with fatigue. The late hour and the low lights around them made him all soft around the edges, the strong lines of his toned body less harsh. His hair was a riot of wild, slightly damp curls, surrounding his head like a dark halo. Robert's mind easily provided him with a number of occasions for how to mess it up even more. He gritted his teeth, looking away quickly.  

"You know, you're not as subtle as you think you are." Tom said quietly, eyeing him over the rim of his glasses.  

"Hm?" Robert feigned confusion, even though his heart started beating faster.

Tom didn't say anything, just watched him with a curious twinkle in sleepy eyes.

Robert could've drowned in his golden gaze which reminded him of warm spring mornings and lazy days in bed. He felt himself leaning closer, drawn to the other man without being able to stop himself. Tom shifted in his seat, the hand holding his script slowly lowering into his lap.

The loud call from set tore them out of their bubble. Tom blinked. Slowly he stood, dropping glasses and script on his chair.

Then - without looking away from Robert - he stretched luxuriously.

Robert stared in awe, mouth going dry. The tightness of the suit didn't leave much to the imagination: he could see every muscle twisting and flexing as Tom rose on his tip toes, the softness vanishing quickly. Moments later he was all sharp angles and smooth agility again.

"Back to work then," he said, running his hands over the suit as if to smooth out the fabric. It was absolutely unnecessary, and they both knew it. Yet Robert's eyes were glued to those big hands, imagining them to be his own.

"Not subtle at all," Tom muttered. He winked at Robert before he turned around, hips swaying just a bit too much as he walked away.


	3. Avengers: Infinity War

"Cut. Well done, everyone. Go and get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be another hard one." 

Robert stumbled over to his chair, heavily falling into it. He waved away everyone who wanted to assist. 

"Gimme a few moments," he said as Jimmy motioned towards the direction of his trailers. "I'll get there. Why don't you go and have dinner? Was a long day for you too." 

"You sure, boss?" 

"Yeah, I'll catch up." 

His PA eyed him carefully before he shrugged and walked away, making sure nobody bothered him.

Slumping into the chair, Robert took a few deep breaths, watching through heavy lids how the set emptied, listening to the familiar sounds of goodnights and goodbyes. 

"You've got something there." 

He wasn't really surprised as Tom appeared at his side, looking as fresh as a daisy even after such a gruesome day of shooting.    
Before he could ask, Tom reached out, plucking bits of fake debris out of Robert's hair. He was so close that Robert could smell his unique scent. Tom's fingers lingered, carefully combing through Robert's strands to get rid of all the small bits. 

"You know I can do this myself, yes?" Robert said, not moving away. 

"I know. But I also know you like it when I do this." Tom replied softly, pushing his hands deeper into Robert's hair. "And I like it too," he added quietly. His motions slowed down, and Robert bowed his head so he could reach the back of it easier. 

"Plus, you go all pliant and soft when I touch you," Tom mused, fingertips absently caressing the skin of Robert's neck. "You need to do that more, you know? You're always so tense. How much sleep have you had? Not much, I assume." 

Robert shivered as he felt Tom's warm palms on his shoulders, moving back and forth as if massaging it. 

"Enough," he muttered. 

Tom snorted, hands skimming over his chest, leaving tiny burning trails in their wake. Faintly Robert wished he was wearing less so he could feel Tom's touch on his bare skin and not through his sweaty shirt. 

"Nope. So not enough," Tom stated in a matter-of fact tone.

Robert wanted to protest but a huge yawn made it impossible. Tom chuckled, easily pulling Robert to his feet. 

"Come on, let’s get you to bed," he said, not letting go of Robert's hand. They staggered towards Robert's trailer. 

"I'll take care of him," Tom said, and Robert told himself he imagined the hint of steel in his voice as Jimmy tried to take over. 

"It's fine, man, go to bed, it was a long day," Robert managed before Tom manhandled him up the two steps and into the spacious trailer. He firmly closed the door before Jimmy could interfere. 

"Need anything before bed?" Tom asked as he carefully pushed away a chair to get to the bedroom at the back of the trailer. 

Robert bit his lip; there were a few things he wanted but nothing he should voice. Not right now at least. He was tired and definitely not in his right mind. He shook his head. 

"You sure?" Tom asked lowly. 

Robert swallowed hard; they both heard the dry click in his throat. 

"Yeah, I'm good." He hesitantly let go of Tom's hand. 

Tom watched him, brows drawn together. 

"You only have to say it, you know. If you want something. Anything, okay?" There was something raw and yearning in his tone, and Robert was pretty sure it had absolutely nothing to do with him going to bed. 

He turned so he could look him in the face, still bearing traces of dirt and dust. There was some of the debris in his hair as well. Slowly he reached out and picked it out of the tousled strands, carelessly dropping it on the floor. Tom's lids fluttered and he swayed on his feet. And suddenly Robert realized how exhausted he must be. Even though he didn't look like it, his day had been just as long as Robert's. 

"Stay," he whispered, pushing strands of hair out of Tom's face. 

"Are you telling or asking?" Tom kept his voice as quiet as Robert's. 

Robert quirked a weak smile. 

"I'm asking," he said, reluctantly letting go of the other man. "The bed's big enough. And you're just as done for as I am. No need to walk back to yours when my bed's right here." 

Tom hesitated, gaze flickering between Robert and the bedroom door back and forth. 

"Come on, I'll behave," Robert tried to joke. 

"Not sure, *I* can," Tom muttered so quietly, Robert knew he wasn't supposed to say anything to it. 

"Five more seconds, Holland. Five, four-" 

"Fine, okay. Come on, get your ass in bed. You look ready to drop right here," Tom said, pushing the door open. 

They took turns in the small bath to wash their faces before shedding their clothes in silence. Robert pulled the covers back and they flopped onto the thick soft mattress, sighing happily to finally be off their feet. 

Robert fumbled to pull the covers back over them, and they snuggled into the fluffy pillows. 

"Good night," Tom murmured into the dark warmth between them. 

"Night, Tom," Robert replied. He made a surprised noise as he felt dry lips press a quick kiss to his forehead. 

"You were brilliant today. Just wanted to let you know." Tom settled back into bed, his eyes glinting in the half-light of the room. 

"You too, Tom. You too," Robert said, only a bit puzzled about the intimate familiarity between them. 

Tom smiled, shuffling around a bit more. He sighed deeply, and Robert felt him relax. Only moments later his breath had evened out so much that Robert knew he was sound asleep. Robert listened to him for a moment before he drifted into sleep as well.  


	4. Infinity War Wrap Party

They'd been hugging for too long. He knew that. Every moment they could be interrupted, pulled back into the wrap party. 

Robert didn't want to let go. He would miss the overly enthusiastic man. Tom had been a daily inspiration, had made every day a joy. At least for Robert. 

"I'll miss ya," Tom mumbled against the side of his head, voicing his unspoken sentiment. 

"Same," Robert replied, taking a deep breath. Which he immediately regretted as Tom's clean scent filled his nose. He involuntarily tightened the hug. 

Tom clung back; Robert could feel his fingers on his back, pressing hard against him. 

"Really don't wanna let go," he murmured as he moved his head so his smooth warm skin pressed against Robert own face. 

"Then don't." It was hushed and soft, and Robert almost didn't recognize his own voice. 

"We have to at some point," Tom said, smile audible in his tone. 

"Do we?" 

Tom shifted, pressing more of his lean body against Robert’s. He shivered at the contact. Tom was so warm, so solid in his arms. 

Robert bit back a grumbled protest as Tom leaned back, even though he didn't loosen his grip. 

"I think we have to, yes," he said, bright brown eyes twinkling. 

Robert snorted, held captive by the depth of feelings he saw flickering over Tom's face. 

Following some strange instinct, Robert leaned in again and pressed a brief kiss on Tom's cheek. 

Tom chuckled. 

"What was that for?" 

Robert felt his face flush. He shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Dunno. Just felt right." 

Tom's smile widened. He cocked his head, eyes narrowing a little as he watched Robert intently.  

"Does this feel right too?" he asked quietly after a few breathless moments.  Shifting a hand from Robert's back to his neck, he pulled him closer, brushing a chaste kiss over Robert's lips that set his entire body on fire. 

He hummed, leaning into Tom's hand, now resting on his cheek. 

"Yes," he whispered, involuntarily licking his lip, "yes, it does." 

"Good," Tom said lowly, "cause I've been wanting to do this for a while now." 

Robert's eyes fluttered open but before he could say anything, Tom kissed him again. There was more purpose behind it now; his lips parted and Robert sighed helplessly as Tom's tongue slipped in his mouth, curling gently around Robert's.  He felt his fingers slip into his hair, tugging him even closer.   
And for a while he forgot everything around them, tuned out the world and lost himself in Tom's clever lips and the pleased sounds he made. 

When Tom broke the kiss, the world snapped back into place.  Tom's face was glowing in the dim lights, his eyes two shimmering spots. 

"I'd love to keep going," he said with a wistful twinge, "but I think-" 

"Come to my room later," Robert blurted out. It made Tom snicker, but he nodded. 

"I'd love that. Eleven work for you?" 

Robert glanced at his watch. It was barely after 7, which meant more than enough time to make his rounds and say his goodbyes to everyone before calling it a night. 

"Yes." 

"See you later then," Tom said, kissing Robert again before letting go of him and disappearing into the crowd, quickly being surrounded by people wanting to chat with him. 

Robert lifted a hand to his tingling lips, a slow smile spreading over his face. 

A low laugh to the side startled him, but he managed to keep his cool. Turning his head, Gwyneth grinned at him, raising her glass. "About damn time. Watching you two together, not actually _being_ together was painful to watch." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Robert said calmly even though his heart was beating out of his chest. 

She shook her head, setting her glass down. She elbowed him in the side, before fixing his hair, making sure he was presentable. 

"There," she said, kissing his cheek briefly, "now you can go out there without raising too many eyebrows." 

"Thank you."  

Gwyneth watched him closely, tucking a few stray hairs out of his face. "You really like him." It wasn't a question but he nodded even before she finished the sentence. 

"A lot," he admitted, his eyes searching the room. He found him instantly, the top of his messy curls an easy target. "Maybe a bit too much," he added, hesitantly glancing at her again. 

She huffed. "There's no such thing as too much, honey. Especially not when he puts such happiness on your face. Watching you light up whenever you see him is a sight to behold. Haven't seen anything like it in a long time." She stepped closer, hugging him tightly. "He makes you happy. That's all that matters." 

"But-" 

She shook his head, small hands framing his face. 

"No buts. You want him, he wants you. End of discussion. You deserve happiness as much as everyone else. Maybe even more. Go, enjoy the night, and in an hour you'll leave. And I'll make sure you won't leave alone." 

He stared at her but she made a shooing motion. 

"Off you go, Downey. Don't make me make you." 

Robert snickered. "I wouldn't dare to." He turned before hurrying back to her, kissing her forehead. "Thank you. For everything." 

She only smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"It's only because I love to see you happy. Now go." 

"Love you too, pumpkin," he said, grinning widely, and he went off to make his rounds. 


	5. Infinity War Press Tour

The press tour was hell. Weeks spent in interviews and press conferences, squashed into yet another plane or bus, taking them through yet another city they weren't able to explore. 

Robert was tired, his back ached, his eyes burned, and he wanted nothing more than a few nights of uninterrupted sleep in a bed far away from all the fuss. 

The only thing that kept him from becoming a disgruntled asshole was, of course, Tom. It was his third tour, and although even he showed signs of exhaustion, his bright smile and unbroken enthusiasm helped Robert to keep it together. 

Especially as he flopped next to Robert on the soft couch in their room, handing him a large coffee. His smile made the skin around his eyes crinkle, and Robert couldn't help the wistful sigh that left his lips. 

"Three more days," Tom murmured, "then we're back home." 

"Your home or mine?" Robert asked, not able to keep the bitterness out of his tone. He was looking forward to returning home but that would also mean leaving Tom. He wasn't ready for that. 

Tom kicked his shoes off his feet and placed them neatly in Robert's lap.  

"Wherever you want me to be," he said calmly, taking a sip of his own coffee. 

"In my bed, preferably naked," was Robert's immediate reply, and Tom choked. He glared at Robert, then cast a glance at Harrison and Jimmy who were sitting by the window, bickering like they've done since they've first been introduced to each other. 

"You really need to stop this, man," Tom muttered, "one of these days I'll just do what you want, no matter who's watching." 

"Wouldn't be the worst thing I've done," Robert shot back. 

"Robert." Tom didn't raise his voice but his tone was sharp. 

"Sorry." Robert hated that he got like this when he was tired: self-loathing and cynical. Tom usually managed to pull him back from that edge but some days he wondered whether the young man would ever be fed up with him and just leave. Today was such a day. 

"Tom," he began, searching Tom's gaze which was sharp and knowing. 

"Oh hell no." Tom sat down his coffee, plucked Robert's from his hand and put it on the coffee table as well. Then he turned to Harrison and Jimmy. 

"Guys, could you give us a minute?" He motioned towards the door. 

Harrison was on his feet instantly. Jimmy took a moment longer, waiting for confirmation from Robert. 

He nodded at him; they were all still adjusting and Jimmy had a hard time getting used to taking orders from Tom. Jimmy frowned but followed Harrison out of the room. Robert watched them leave. 

"Hey, look at me." Tom's hand closed around his jaw, turning to face him. His eyes were clear and hard, but his voice was gentle. 

"Whatever it is you're thinking right now, stop it." 

Robert opened his mouth to protest. Tom kissed him, brief but thorough. 

"I can see you worrying, you get that crease between your brows and your eyes go all dark. It's this tour, it's exhausting, but it'll be over soon and then we can hole up some place far away from all this and-" 

Robert shook his head, torn between pulling Tom into his arms and pushing him away. 

"Have you even thought about the shit-storm that's going to go down if we're ever found out?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. All those worries that had been nagging on him ever since that first kiss suddenly burst free. 

Tom shrugged easily. "Of course. But that'll be over soon, the media will move on and after a few awkward premieres we'll be fine. No big deal." 

Robert sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. 

"You have no idea what you're talking about." He stood, needing to move. "I've been through this too many times. Yes, they'll move on, but they'll never forget. And every time you make one tiny misstep they'll whip it out again, plaster it all over the news, harass your family, your friends." He paced the room, talking himself into a rage. "Whenever you think about doing a new project, they'll get it out again and again and fucking again. It will never stop. They will watch your every step. They're everywhere." 

The last he almost shouted, trying to make Tom understand. He could handle it, he knew that. He'd been through worse and made it out okay in the end. It had been hard work, with lots of groveling and many sacrifices but he'd somehow managed. But he couldn't bear to even think about putting this beautiful young soul through all this. He didn't deserve any of it. 

"Tom, you're still young. You have all your life ahead of you. Your entire career. You should be able to make mistakes without everyone knowing about it an hour later. You should be able to live and love and-" he swallowed hard, trying to keep his voice calm. "I just don't want you to end up like me." 

Tom had listened to his rampage, calm and patient. Now he stood, walking over to take Robert's hand in his. He looked up at him with soft eyes so full of affection it broke Robert's heart. 

"'End up like you? One of the most wonderful, most caring man in the entire industry? The most generous, hardest working actor there is? The one man who always gives 500%? Who is always there for anyone who needs help or advice? I don't really know what's wrong with that, love." The endearment shot a hot jolt through Robert's body. Yet he shook his head. 

"No, you just don't understand-" 

"Yes, I do. I know what you've been through. And you made it through, stronger, wiser, a better man. You're trying to spare me. But guess what? If whatever is going to happen will make me a better man, a better version of myself, somebody who's caring and loving and mindful like you, then I want to be that person. And if I have to go through some hard times for that, so be it. And if I have you by my side, even better. I can do anything with you around." 

He ran a hand through Robert's hair, pulling him into a gentle kiss. 

"YOLO, darling. That's what us kids call it these days." He grinned cheekily, thumb caressing the side of Robert's face. 

"I might not know what's about to happen if or when we go public. We can't control that. But what I do know is that I can't live my life in fear of 'what if's' or I won't be able to enjoy it as much as I do right now." 

Tom kissed him again, warm mouth sure and steady. He coaxed Robert's lips apart, melting his worries with every nip, every lick and every sigh. 

"I am in love with you, Robert. Have been for a while. You make me happy. That's all I need to know right now," Tom whispered as he broke the kiss. "Everything else we can work out as we go along." 

Robert groaned, pulling him closer, kissing him desperately. Tom moaned lowly, the vibrations of it making Robert cling harder to him. 

"Can you stop worrying for the two of us, and start enjoying it? Can you do this for me?" Tom asked, a bit breathless. " You of all people deserve happiness." 

Robert dove into another kiss, passionate and painful. Tom kissed back; and with every kiss Robert felt the tiny cracks in his heart mend. 

"You make me whole," he murmured against Tom's mouth which earned him another of his sweet moans. 

Slowly the desperation gave way to softer kisses until they were just breathing each other in, foreheads and noses touching, fingers gently carding through dark hair. 

"We're going to make this work, okay?" Tom murmured, leaning back to lock eyes with Robert. 

"Yes," Robert replied, not the least bit surprised that he was absolutely meaning it. He didn't know why or how, but this young man was owning his heart without even knowing it yet. And Robert would do anything to protect him, make sure that his spirit would remain as unbroken and enthusiastic as it was. It was one of the reasons that made him fall for him. He would not allow anyone or anything to destroy it. 

"Good," Tom said, smugness very audible in his voice. "As soon as we're done here, I'll book us a vacation. Just you and me, far far away from everything. For at least a week. So clear your schedule." He grinned at him, that mischievous spark returning to his eyes but there was still the underlying affection in it which made Robert nod. 

"Kids these days," Robert muttered, combing his fingers through Tom's hair, "thinking they own the world." 

"Not the world," Tom shot back, leaning into Robert's touch, "just you." 

~

Robert was soaking in the tub, the low music that filled every room of the hotel barely audible. He was half asleep, the hot water easing the several pains of his body, his mind for once empty. Just as he was contemplating getting out, he heard the soft thud of the room door opening and closing again. He smiled, relaxing back into the tub. 

A few moments later the bathroom door was pushed open, and Tom peaked into the room. 

"Hey," he said, leaning against the door frame, brown eyes sliding appreciatively over Robert's body. 

"Hi," he replied, feeling a still-foreign thrill in his stomach. 

Tom was looking at him with the same awe and joy he expressed on that very first day they met. His gaze softened even more as he slowly stepped into the room, kicking off his shoes. He somehow managed to get rid of his socks without breaking eye contact with Robert. 

"Is there space for me, too?" he asked, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. 

Robert shifted, making the water splash. 

"Probably," he said, smirking, "you're not that big, you can squeeze in." 

Tom grinned, biting his lip which shot another hot thrill down Robert's spine. 

Slowly he lifted his shirt, exposing his hard abs. Robert's mouth went dry as he shamelessly watched as Tom dropped the shirt on the floor, hands going to the buttons of his jeans. Robert held his breath as Tom popped them slowly, one by one before letting them drop the floor as well. He wasn't wearing underwear. 

"God, you're a masterpiece," Robert murmured, drinking in every inch of bare skin. Tom rubbed a hand over his neck, a sure sign that he was nervous. No matter how forward he was at times, sometimes his young age showed. 

"Give us a twirl," Robert said roughly, ignoring the twitching between his legs as Tom slowly and gracefully turned. His skin was covered in goosebumps, and a soft blush was spreading over the smooth skin of his neck. Robert groaned, palming his growing erection.

"I have no idea how I deserve you, but if you don't get in here right the fuck now-" 

Tom made a strange noise, somewhere between a groan and a squeak, and only seconds later he was in the tub. Water was splashing everywhere but neither of them cared. 

The tub was large enough to sit side by side, and yet Tom slid up Robert's body, setting his nerves on fire. 

"I've missed ya," Tom whispered, leaving fleeting kisses on Robert's stomach, chest and neck. 

"I've missed you too," Robert replied, hands settling firmly on slick hips, keeping Tom from grinding against Robert's throbbing erection. 

"Steady, little stud," he said, "for once we have all the time in the world." 

Tom whined but as Robert pulled him further up to kiss him deeply, he melted against him, a solid heavy weight, grounding him in the here and now. 

He lost himself in Tom's mouth, kissing back hungrily, hips stuttering in Robert's grip. Tom's fingers scrambled for a hold until they slipped into Robert's hair, tugging not so gently on it. 

Robert groaned loudly. He could feel Tom smile into their kiss as he did it again. 

"Cheeky," Robert murmured against his lips, biting gently, eliciting a low moan from Tom. He did it again before diving into a more messy kiss. Their groans echoed endlessly around the tiled room, making Robert's erection more painful with every passing second. 

Tom was rutting urgently against his thigh, and by the needy noises that fell from his lips, he wasn't going to last. The perks of being 21, Robert thought, tightening his grip around Tom's slippery waist. Tom took this as cue to press against Robert, his hardness hot against Robert's skin, even in the warm water. 

"Shit, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" Tom rasped, voice breaking as his head dropped on Robert's chest. He started to curse under his breath, and then he stilled, all muscles locking tight as he spilled over Robert's thigh. He watched him tremble through his orgasm, feeling his own coursing through his veins. But he needed more. He slid his hand from Tom's waist and between their bodies. But Tom's head snapped back, hazy brown eyes instantly locking with his. 

"Don't you dare," he panted, pushing Robert's hand away. "I've been wanting to touch you all day, you're not lifting one fucking finger." 

Tom shifted, sitting back on his haunches between Robert's spread legs. His eyes were so dark they shimmered almost black as they wandered over Robert's body, stopping at his erection. He licked his lips, fingers caressing the skin of Robert's groin. 

Robert groaned, arching into Tom's touch. 

"I fucking love that I can do this to you," Tom mused, closing one hand around Robert's shaft, making him shudder heavily at the warm strength. "The great RDJ, reduced to nothing but needy moans. I wish everyone could see you like this." Tom leaned down, scraping his teeth over Robert's neck. "But then again, I don't like to share." 

He sat back, one hand searching for Robert's, entwining their fingers. He started stroking him with the other, a swift and steady rhythm, that quickly reduced him to a babbling mess. His entire body felt as it if was burning, Tom's grasp around him the only thing that mattered. 

Tom's gaze was drilling into his, and even if he wanted, he wasn't able to look away. He lost himself in the depth of his beautiful brown eyes, the sensation of his hand around his hard-on doubled through the intensity of Tom watching him closely. 

"So bloody beautiful," Tom muttered, his accent slipping for the first time today. "And all mine, and mine alone." The words were quiet, spoken with utter confidence, and it was enough to push Robert over the edge. 

Tom's name fell from his lips as he came, back arching into Tom's relentless touch, stroking him through his climax. He fell back into the water, panting, boneless and with a heart so full it felt like bursting. 

"C'mere," he growled and Tom was on top of him again, kissing him so passionately it took his already short breath away. They kissed until the cooling water made them shiver. 

Slowly they stood, steadying each other as they climbed out of the tub. Tom handed him a towel, and they dried themselves silently. 

"Bed?" Tom asked, voice rough and low. 

"Bed," Robert replied, reaching out a hand. Tom took it, pressing a soft kiss into the palm and then pulling him into the bedroom. They didn't bother with clothes. Crawling into the soft sheets, Tom instantly curled around Robert, head resting over Robert's heart. 

Robert shifted, sliding on hand in his wet hair, making him purr against his chest. 

He smiled lazily, sleep dragging heavily on his mind. 

Tom pressed a kiss over his heart, murmuring something so quiet, Robert hummed questioningly. 

"Nothing. Sleep, you need it." 

Robert huffed, too exhausted to be properly annoyed. He fell asleep to the unintelligible mutterings of Tom, soothing like a lullaby. 


	6. Epilogue - A few years into the future

Tom is curled up on the sofa, watching Robert getting dressed. He takes his time, wanting to look his best. Tom smiles softly; even after all these years he loves how much care Robert puts into everything. And tonight is so very special. For the both of them. It will be their first official appearance as a couple on a red carpet. And they couldn't have picked a better occasion. 

Robert is getting recognized for his lifetime achievement. 

Tom is still bursting with pride even though Robert plays it down, like he always does. But deep down he's just as proud as Tom is. To the outside world he's like that cool, slightly reserved guy who doesn't seem to have a care in the world. But in private he's the softest, sweetest man, spoiling Tom rotten at every possibility. 

Every now and then Tom has to put a stop to it. Just like last week as he whisked him away for a weekend on his private island. Even though he protested that he had to work, Robert didn't take no for an answer. They spent three beautiful days there, full of sun and sand and clear blue water, making out like teenagers in the waves at sunset. 

Tom absently rubs the love bites on his inner thighs, the smile on his face widening. 

"Whatcha thinking about?" Robert asks, casting him a look that tells Tom he's been watching him for a while. 

"Nothing," he replies cheekily. He stands, gaze sliding appreciatively over Robert. 

"God, how can you look this great?" he muses, gently straightening his already perfect lapels. 

"I've got a pretty good tailor," Robert quips, face glowing at the praise. 

"That you have," Tom says, absently running a hand over the silky material of Robert's tux. "Nobody will have eyes for anyone else tonight." 

Robert pulls him close, sliding his fingers in his hair. 

"Oh hell no, they will only have eyes for you." He falls silent. "You really ready for this?" There is a hint of doubt in his tone, and Tom quickly kisses it away. 

"We've talked about it. Yes, I am. We've been hiding for too long. Unless _you_ have-" 

"No! I can deal with anything. I'm just worried about you, that's all." 

"Then we'll be fine. It's not like it's going to be such a huge surprise. Most people already suspect something, what with us being papped at airports more often than not." 

"Told you to move over here," Robert pouts, the worry slowly seeping out of him. 

Tom huffs a laugh. "I'd wilt and wither at the lack of rain, you know that. And I think we're doing quite alright like this." 

"True. Now then, don't you wanna get dressed too? The car will be here in an hour." 

"In a second. Just let me look at you for a bit longer." 

Robert smirks at him, takes a step back and slowly turns. Tom sighs happily. 

The beautiful three piece suit is tight in all the right places; nothing indecent, just enough to make Tom's pulse stutter a bit. The subtly shimmering black makes Robert's eyes shine and shows off the grey strands that have become more noticeable lately. Tom loves to run his hands through them, watch the light play on the dark and silver. And since Robert hates nothing more than looking boring, he's added red and gold sneakers and a red and blue tie. It shouldn't work and yet it does: he wears it with an ease that makes Tom think he could wear a plain blanket and would still turn heads. 

He's stunning, Tom thinks, heart overflowing with love. 

But there is one thing - just a small piece of jewelry, really - that sets Tom's heart racing. It's catching the light with every motion, blinking silver and gold in the bright sunshine coming in through the large windows. 

He holds out his hand, the same metal glinting against his skin, matching the small band on Robert's finger, and Robert lays his hand in his. Tom entwines their fingers, lifting them to his lips and presses a kiss to his knuckle, just below the ring. 

"Happy anniversary," he murmurs, throat suddenly constricting. 

"And you, sweetheart," Robert replies, pulling him into his arms. He kisses him deeply, and Tom has to keep himself from burying his hands in Robert's perfect hair. He settles for caressing his neck. Robert shivers; he's always been extremely sensitive there. 

"No more hiding," he mutters into the kiss, "it ends tonight." 

Tom shakes his head. 

"No, it STARTS tonight." 

Robert laughs quietly, kissing him again before breaking it. He fixes Tom with a sharp look, eyebrow raised as he takes in his threadbare shirt and the worn shorts. 

"You better get ready, Mister. I mean, I'll take you like this, but I cannot be held responsible for my actions then." 

Tom snorts, running a hand through his short hair. He's got it cut recently for a role - first time since being with Robert. And if he'd known how utterly _wild_ Robert would react, he would've cut it much earlier already. 

Even now, Robert's eyes darken as he watches him closely, hands curled into loose fists. 

"Behave," Tom murmurs but ruffles a hand through the short strands again. 

Robert growls lowly. "Will you get dressed for fuck's sake? Or I'm going without you." 

Tom chuckles, ducking his head as Robert swats at him. "No, you won't. You'd be bored as hell without me. And who knows what'll happen then." He giggles as he walks out to get his own suit, heart soaring with joy as he listens to Robert puttering around the other room. 

Tom dresses quickly: an elegant yet simple matte black suit, a light blue shirt, no tie. His hair is so short he can't really do much with it. He ruffles some gel into it and leaves it be. As he looks at himself in the mirror, he finds he's looking good. Their little getaway put a light tan on his skin; he ignores the few freckles which always come along with too much sun. Robert likes them even though he doesn't. 

He smooths a hand over his jacket, and a stray sunbeam makes the ring on his finger shine brightly. He's still getting used to its weight. 

A low whistle from the door makes him look up. Robert leans against the frame, all easy coolness but his face is glowing, his smile blinding as he lets his eyes wander over Tom. He whistles again, louder now, making Tom laugh. 

"You scrub up well there, Mr. Holland," he says. 

"Thanks. I've got the same tailor as my husband." Tom shoots back instinctively. 

He freezes the same time as Robert gasps. It's the first time either of them has used the word. They had spent so much time in hiding, never once addressing each other as something other than 'good friend' or 'colleague' in public, barely even referred to one another as partner or boyfriend outside their homes. 

And now they are married. In the most secret ceremony money could buy. Only their closest family had been there. They would throw a huge party in a few weeks, when the storm they are going to kick off tonight has settled a bit. 

"Husband," Robert says slowly, as if tasting it. "Never thought I'd ever be one again." 

"Do you regret it?" Tom asks softly. 

Robert shakes his head. "No. How could I?" 

Tom shrugs, fiddling with his cuffs. "Remember when you said you'd never want to marry again?" 

"Yeah, but that was right after that second divorce. Can't blame a man for being cautious." He steps closer, taking Tom's hands in his; they're warm and steady. "You may not be my first, Tom, but you will definitely be my last." 

Tom snickers, pulling him closer. "That would be really creepy if I didn't know you that well." 

Robert rolls his eyes but obediently kisses him as he tugs him into his arms. 

The sharp ring of the doorbell makes them jump. 

"That's the car. You ready?" 

Tom slips into his shoes and casts one look into the mirror. 

"Yes." 

Robert straightens his back and holds out a hand to Tom. 

"Showtime." 

Tom takes it, fingers instantly linking. 

"Let's get this show on the road." 

And they leave hand in hand into their next adventure. 


End file.
